The invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to an animated toy doll and scooter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,969 to Cleveland and Wilson discloses a toy doll and scooter assembly wherein a doll is attached to a scooter and uses a walking motion to push the scooter along. However, Clevland lacks realistic animation of the doll. The scooter tilts from side to side, as in a walking motion, rather than remaining substantially vertical as do real scooters. Additionally, Cleveland is only able to travel forward and cannot be turned like a real scooter.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a more realistically animated toy doll and scooter assembly.
In accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a toy doll is articulated and removably attached to a toy scooter so that the doll""s arms appear to steer the scooter and the doll""s foot appears to propel the scooter. Additionally, the animated toy doll and scooter assembly is controlled by a radio remote control unit itself shaped like a scooter and having a toy foot attached to it. The remote control unit provides a highly intuitive method for controlling the animated toy doll and scooter assembly. By sliding the attached foot forwards or backwards, the animated toy doll and scooter assembly is commanded to travel forwards or backwards. By turning the attached left or right the animated toy doll and scooter assembly is commanded to turn left or right.
More specifically, an animated toy doll and scooter assembly is provided which includes a toy scooter having front and rear large size main wheels and several smaller stabilizing wheels. The scooter has a pivotal front wheel for turning, and handlebars linked to the front wheel. A doll is mounted on the scooter with its arms secured to the handlebars. The scooter has a motor mounted thereon for actuating at least one of the wheels for forward movement. The doll has a leg and foot assembly linked to the motor for movement up and down, or tilting, and front to rear to simulate scooter actuation motion. In addition, a second motor may be provided, or a coupler from the first motor may be provided, to turn the front wheel of the scooter.
These objects as well as other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.